iCan't Hide It
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: My second round of 10 songfic drabbles in the tagging game. And here we have Seddie.


**Summary: My second round of 10 songfic drabbles in the tagging game. And here we have Seddie.**

_Hello, again. These ones I really like, and I hope you like them, too. I chose to do Seddie because they're so cute, and from the very first song my iPod gave me, I knew that they would fit.  
_

_Here's what I did: First, I got my iPod, then I turned it to shuffle. During the duration of the song, I wrote a drabble to that song, and continued doing this for 10 songs. This is my second time doing this, and I was originally not going to tag anyone else, but I found some people I thought would like it, so I'm tagging them. There will be 5 people._

_ALLY146_

_AlwaysxAddicted_

_BrittanyOXYMORON_

_ZacEfronFiction_

_LANAxoDLxo_

_Yay. Um, p.s. since I figured I should be honest, I cheated at sections. Some songs were too short for me to really get down my ideas, so I wrote for a little longer then the actual song's time...sorry._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas after the songs, the writing, and my brain._

_NOTE: This is a tentative T, just to be safe in one of the drabbles. It's not that bad at all, but I just want to be safe. Yep, yep._

_Here we go!_

_..._

**iCan't Hide It **

1. Life Of A Salesman: Yellowcard

Freddie Benson sat by the shore of the small lake. He heaved a sigh as he brushed a tear away from his cheek.

"Whoa...are you crying?" a sudden voice inquired as Sam Puckett plopped down next to him. He shook his head.

"No." he grumbled. Sam sighed as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Freddork?"

"Nothing...it's just...today's my dad's birthday." he begrudgingly responded. Sam cocked her head to the side.

"So why aren't you celebrating with him?"

"He um, he died a couple years ago." Freddie whispered. The blonde's mouth formed a small 'O'.

"Do you...do you want me to leave?"

"No, I like the company."

A silence settled in as the pair glanced out to the lake.

"What was your favorite part about your dad?" Sam asked. Freddie smiled.

"He just taught me so many things. When I was down, he taught me how to stand. He was such a great guy, I mean he had to be to have loved my mom so much." Sam laughed. "Now that I'm older, I hope he's proud of me. However dorky it may sound, I want to be just like him."

Sam rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's not dorky at all, Freddo, not dorky at all."

2. With You: Chris Brown

I kissed her lips softly as we dangled our feet over the edge of the balcony. She smiled up at me, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too, Freddork."

A small chuckle escaped my lips as I toyed with her tanned fingers. There wasn't anyone else I wanted, just her. Every time I'm around her, she makes me fall that much more in love with her.

"I'm so glad you're mine." I mumbled into her long blond hair. She laughed.

"I'm glad you're my dork." she retorted.

"Me too. Because I need you more then anything, babe. You are my everything, no one else." I promised with a small smile.

"Good, 'cause you better be around for a while."

"Oh, I will be."

And I, Freddie Benson, bent down to kiss Sam Puckett, the love of my life.

3. Come Clean: Hilary Duff

I ran through the pouring rain, desperate to get anywhere but there. I wanted to go back to the beginning when things were simple, and all I did was make fun of Freddie. I didn't want to have to figure these things out. I didn't want to come clean to all this, I just couldn't.

I wished for the rain to fall harder, for the thunder to boom and the lightning to crack. I need to feel more alive then this. Because the only other way to feel alive is to be near him, and that...I just can't do.

He called my name, and I whipped to face him. His brown hair stuck to his face, and his clothing was more then soaked. He held desperation in his chocolate eyes. I searched within my skin for something truthful to say, any pigment that might be true...but I couldn't.

And then he kissed me.

He crashed his soft lips against mine, and kissed me with everything he had. I kissed back. I put in my truth and found his. I shed every facade I ever put on, every color to hide the real me. I let the rain fall around us to wake up every dream I had.

Because I'm finally coming clean.

4. Let Go: Boys Like Girls

"Just come on, Sam. Are you in or are you out?" Freddie shouted.

"Let me get my stuff, Fredward!"

"Leave it. We're going now. Or are you too busy writing your tragedies?" he inquired sarcastically, motioning towards her writing of her autobiography. Sam Puckett had become a successful writer during high school when she chose to take a creative writing class and found her true passion.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Listen, you can't keep yourself locked up in here, reviewing all your needs for bubble wrap. You don't even know yourself yet, babe. If you come, you might be able to find that."

"If I go, I'm leaving it all, and I can't do that. I'll just collapse."

"Just let go."

"No. You can leave, and I'll stay here with my pen, paper, and remote, thank you very much." she snapped. Freddie sighed as he grasped the remote from her hand.

"You need to let go of all this fake-ness. You need to let go."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"If I go, I might break down."

"Sam, sometimes, there's a little beauty in the breakdown."

So Sam went, and she broke, and Freddie helped her back together.

5. Vienna: The Fray

"Just one more picture, Sam?" Carly pleaded as she caught sight of her best friend's one-way train pulled in. Sam's eyes traveled towards the downpour outside, but she nodded.

"Sure."

She smiled a fake smile for the capture, gave the brunette one last hug, and headed for her train. A familiar arm caught hers, and she sighed as Freddie turned her around.

"Please stay."

"I can't."

"Isn't there any way I can reach you, get you to realize that yo don't have to leave?"

"Listen Freddie, maybe in a couple years you and I will meet again, and we'll straighten things out. Maybe then our honestly won't need to be feared...as a friend or an enemy. But right now, this is what I have to do. This is my hello to a brighter future, something to live for. And there's really no way to reach me."

"But-"

"No. I'm already gone."

She then turned on her heel and stepped onto the train as she put on her game face. She handed her ticket to the guy waiting, and waved back.

_If he runs after me_, Sam thought to herself, _if he calls for me, I'll stay_. She waited for him to do something, anything.

But he didn't.

So this was her maverick, her lonesome self.

This is Vienna.

6. Night Air: Teddy Geiger

"Sam?" I asked softly. The night air that surrounded the two of us was still cool and soft, yet it wasn't the same. It made it harder to breathe.

"You're...leaving?" she choked out, sadness and hurt shining in her tearing blue eyes.

"Yeah...but did you listen to me? I love you more then anything in this world. I don't exactly want to leave, but I have to."

"I know. It's just...now? After everything we've been through?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered, pulling her into a warm embrace and kissing the top of her head.

It was the day before I was to leave. Sam is so sweet, so amazing. Her slightest look sends shivers down my spine. I never thought that she, of all people, would have this type of affect on me, yet here I am. And I hope she's listening to me as I talk with her on the phone.

"We won't fade away, love." I promised. I pictured her toying with the hem of her shirt.

"Okay. Don't forget me out there, got it?"

"I would never dream of it."

"Good."

"And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I fell the same way I did before about you, maybe even more now that I'm leaving."

"Me too, Freddie, me too."

Now it's 3 years later, and here I am at her door. I ring the bell, grinning from ear to ear when she opens it. She squeals. I yank her into my arms, crashing my lips against hers.

"I feel the same way I did that day I left. Those strong feelings haven't fallen dear, for you are still my every thought." I whispered into her ear when I could get my lips back. Sam beamed, and kissed me again.

7. You're Still The One: Shania Twain

You know, Freddie, I remember those days when we would yell and scream at each other endlessly. I remember calling you all sorts of names, and Carly spraying us with water.

Now I can't believe we made it this far. No one thought that we'd stay together, that we'd move in together. We sure showed them, didn't we?

We've made it for 5 years, and we're still strong. Because I love you more then anything else. I always did, even when I would call you 'Freddork' and all that. You're still the one I wake up to, the one I kiss, the one I see everyday, the one who brightens up any day, the one I love.

Freddie, you're still my everything and more, and you always will be.

8. Broken: Jack Johnson

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Freddie mused as he messed around with Sam's fingers as they sat together on two of Carly's bean bags.

"I guess so."

"Hey Sam?"

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled, resting her head on her boyfriend's chest and closing her eyes.

"We didn't really lose much when we admitted all this, did we?"

"I guess not. I actually feel like my life is truly mine now."

"Now that I look back, without you, I was broken. Maybe I still am, but I'd rather be broken with you by my side." Freddie offered. Sam beamed as she sat up a bit.

"I never really knew what I was looking for, so I didn't know what I would find. When I found you, I didn't know how much I was missing you until that point. You, babe, are just what I need to complete this big puzzle I have going on here. I still have to find myself, but you help that. With all the crap I put you through, I'm surprised you've stayed so kind." Sam explained.

Freddie laughed, and placed his lips on hers.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Sam Puckett."

"I think I'm falling in love with you, too, Freddie Benson."

"Oh would you two stop being so mushy on my bean bags?" Carly complained with a groan. Sam laughed and kissed Freddie once more, just to spite her.

9. Don't Tell Me: Avril Lavigne

A frustrated scream echoed out through the spaces and corners of the Shay apartment.

"I can not believe you!" a blond haired, blue eyed girl screeched at a brunette haired boy as they stormed in.

"What did I ever do?!"

"Everything! I can't believe I ever trusted you!"

"Still lost."

"I gave you my first kiss, my first everything, really. I trusted you with every single detail of me."

"Why are you so upset?"

"Explain, Freddie, why everyone in the school thinks we had sex. Explain why Gavin told me that you were bragging about me to all your little guy friends, about how you were "getting lucky" tonight."

Freddie froze.

"I-that's not what I said."

"Then please, enlighten me, 'cause I'd like to know."

"I just...they were all pressuring me about it. What was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe you could have told them the truth instead of trying to get in my pants, kid. I guess giving you all of my love wasn't enough, was it? Did you think I would just let loose like some skank? Is that what you thought?" Sam exploded.

"No. Not at all. Please, Sam. Listen to me." he tried to grab her hand, but she ripped it away.

"Stay away from me."

And she stormed out of the room to leave him in his thoughts.

10. Stand Still, Look Pretty: The Wreckers

"Would you just shut up?"

"Oh look at the poor mistreated geek. How sad." Sam spat. "But wait, I don't care!"

"You don't care about anything, do you?!" Freddie exploded. "You have no feelings regarding anyone else. You are heartless. You only care about being mean to everyone and yourself. You know what else? You don't even have anything to be mean about. You're life is so easy, you know. All you do is stand still and look pretty."

Sam froze. She found herself shaking, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked up at Freddie and saw anger, annoyance, and disdain shining in his eyes. That was the only look he ever held in his eyes when he looked at her, wasn't it?

She hates it.

"You really think that's all I am? You think that the only reason I come to Carly's house is because my mom annoys me?"

"Well, yeah, isn't it?" Freddie said, confusion edging in his tone. Sam let out a wry laugh.

"It's far from that, Freddie. You know absolutely nothing about me, and you never will. You're the one who has it easy because you don't have to pretend that you're not falling apart, that you are strong enough to face it all. Now I know that people have problems that are worse then the ones I have, so I don't mention mine. Truth is, I care about what you think of me, and I don't want you to think that I'm always complaining. But I wish that you would shut up, because you need to take a walk in _my_ shoes. _You_ are the one who only has to stand stand still and look pretty, Freddie."

Freddie didn't know how to respond. He just didn't understand, for he had thought that he had Sam all figured out.

He was wrong.

So he kissed her, and she kissed back.

...

_So there the second one is. I actually liked it, to be quite honest. _

_What did you think?_

_Review, loves?_

_-Lani_


End file.
